The One I Love
by park ji hyun
Summary: Bagaimana ketika seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang berpenampilan berandal yang urakan jatuh cinta pada Sungmin yang seorang nona muda dari keluarga berada. Bagaimana ketika mereka baru bersatu namun muncul penghalang? ah summary jelek! baca aja deh hehe..KYUMIN - GS
1. Chapter 1

author : park ji hyun  
main cast : kyumin couple  
other cast : all couple of suju  
Gendre : romance (?), genderswitch, angst dll.  
Disclaimer : suju hanya milik Tuhan  
WARNING : banyak typo bertebaran.  
not like? dont read! n no BASHING! Its  
simple right?

Ini fanfiction pertamaku ketika dulu debut(?) sebagai author jadi maaf kalau sangat-sangat jelek.

Lets begin…

Namja dan yeoja itu berjalan menyusuri taman, menikmati indahnya musim semi sambil bergandengan tangan. Orang-orang ditaman itu memperhatikan mereka berdua, bukan hanya karena wajah tampan dan wajah cantik yeoja itu tapi juga karena kontrasnya penampilan namja dan yeoja itu, seperti...

...putri dan bajak laut...

****+++++*****++++**

Namja itu menyusuri jalan malam kota seoul yg gemerlap tapi nampak membosankan tampan bertubuh tegap tapi berpenampilan berandal, rambut blonde gelap, sebuah anting warna hitam menghiasi telinga kanannya, memakai singlet hitam yg dilapisi jaket kulit warna yg sama dan jeans hitam yg sudah agak pudar warnanya, dari mulutnya tercium bau alkohol yg sangat menyengat tp dia sama sekali tidak terlihat mabuk.

"Ah damn! Malah hujan," runtuknya merasakan buliran-buliran kecil air berjatuhan dari langit.

Namja itu mempercepat langkahnya, hingga sampai pada jalan yg lumayan sepi, sayup-sayup dia seperti mendengar teriakan seorang yeoja dari arah gang yg agak gelap tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, namja itu penasaran dan berjalan ke arah sumber suara teriakan tadi. Setelah sampai disana, namja itu melihat seorang yeoja manis berambut hitam panjang bergelombang yg memakai baju warna pink dan sedang dikerumuni tiga orang preman, salah seorang preman itu mencengkram erat lengan yeoja manis yg nampak sangat  
ketakutan itu. "Aaaa..lepas! Lepaskan aku! Mau apa kalian..? Hiks.." wajah yeoja itu terlihat pucat dan basah karena air mata, Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Hahaha...ayolah sayang kita bersenang-senang malam ini" ucap salah seorang preman itu sambil menarik kerah baju yeoja itu hingga sobek dibagian bahu kanannya dan menampakan kulit mulus dan putih yeoja itu.

"Waw..mulus sekali" preman yg bertubuh paling besar menyeringai dan mengulurkantangannya berniat menyentuh bahu yeoja itu tapi..

"Tangan kotor" sebuah suara sontak menghentikan kegiatan ketiga preman itu.

"Siapa kau? Mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan huh? Bentak salah satu preman disana "atau kau mau bergabung menikmati gadis ini?" Sambungnya setelah melihat penampilan namja itu yg terkesan berandal.

"Cih! Aku tidak sebejad kalian" cibir namja itu menampakan senyum evilnya, ia hanya berdiri santai seolah tidak takut akan tatapan marah ketiga preman itu.

Ketiga preman itu geram melihat tingkah namja itu "Kau mau mati ternyata!" Bentak preman-preman itu dan menghampiri namja itu lalu melancarkan pukulan bersama-sama, terjadilah perkelahian yg tidak imbang, satu lawan tiga. Ternyata namja itu pandai berkelahi, sehingga mampu mengalahkan ketiga preman itu sekaligus walaupun kini muka tampannya sendiri babak belur.

Ketiga preman itu lari ketakutan, namja itu mengelap sudut bibirnya yg berdarah dengan ibu jarinya lalu berjalan ke arah yeoja itu yg berdiri sambil terisak dan tubuhnya tampak menggigil.

"Gwaenchanayo?" belum sempat yeoja itu menjawab pertanyaan, tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh pingsan.

****++++****++++****

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk kedalam kamar yg tidak terlalu luas itu, menerpa wajah cantik seorang yeoja, matanya yg indah bahkan saat terpejam, hidung mancung dan bibir cherry pink merekah walaupun sekarang terlihat agak pucat. Matanya terbuka perlahan lalu mengitarkan pandangan kesekeliling kamar "dimana aku?" Gumamnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yg masih pusing. Dia mendudukan badannya yg masih lemas dan menyandarkan badannya di kepala ranjang, disebelah kiri ranjang ia dapati koper dan boneka buuny warna pink miliknya duduk manis diatasnya, sekali lagi dia mengamati kamar bercat biru itu, benar-benar tempat yg tidak ia kenali pikirnya.

"Eh..." yeoja itu memegang baju dan celana yg ia pakai "Ini...ini bukan baju yg salam aku pakai, lalu siapa yg menggantinya?" Matanya seketika membulat, ia teringat kejadian tadi malam, ada seorang namja berpenampilan berandal menyelamatkannya dan yeoja itu mulai berpikir yg tidak-tidak "KYAAAAAAAA..!"

Sebuah teriakan itu sontak mengagetkan seorang namja yg baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan berlari kearah kamarnya memastikan apa yg terjadi.

"Waeyo? Ah..ternyata kau sudah bangun" wajah khawatirnya berubah tersenyum.

"KYAAAAA...NAMJA MESUM!" Yeoja itu secara reflek mengambil jam weker yg ada diatas nakas dekat ranjang dan melemparkannya ke arah namja itu.

Pltak!

"aarggh.." jam weker itu sukses mendarat di pelipis kanan wajah namja yg sudah nampak babak belur itu.

"Ya! Apa yg kau lakukan?" Bentak namja itu sambil meringis kesakitan dan memegangi pelipis kanannya.

"Kau! Namja mesum yg mengganti bajuku kan? Apa yg sudah kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya yeoja itu marah dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Wajah namja itu yg tadinya kesal seketika berubah seperti menahan  
tawa "Pfff..buahahaha..hei nona, jangan berpikiran yg tidak-tidak" ia menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, mencoba meredam tawanya "tenang saja, aku meminta tolongpada bibi yg menyewakan apartemen ini untuk menggantikan pakaianmu yg basah dan kotor itu".

"pfiuh.." yeoja itu menghela nafas lega tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah menyadari sesuatu, ia menutup mukanya dengan selimut setelah melirik sekilas ke arah namja itu.

"Wae?" Namja itu bingung melihat reaksi yeoja itu lalu tidak berapa lama ia sadar kalau dirinya hanya memakai celana pendek selutut sehingga menampakan badan kekarnya,  
dadanya yg bidang dan abs diperunya dengan kulit putih pucat. Namja itu hanya terkekeh kecil lalu masuk kedalam kamar, menghampiri lemari dan mengambil kaos hitam lalu memakainya.

"Sudah. Kau bisa kehabisan nafas kalau terus menutup mukamu dengan selimut seperti itu"

yeoja itu mengintip dari balik selimut dan menurunkan selimut itu setelah melihat namja itu sudah mengenakan baju.

"Ayo sarapan" ajak namja itu santai.

Mereka sarapan di depan tv karena memang apartemen itu kecil dan tidak memiliki ruang makan tersendiri.

Yeoja itu menatap sedikit takut pada namja disampinya itu karena penampilannya yg berandal.

"Ngng..ka..kamsahamnida"

"ne cheonmaneyo. Namaku cho kyuhyun dan kau bisa memanggilku kyu" sambung namja itu memperkenalkan diri (hohoi..sekarang readers bisa bayangin penampilan kyu di mv dont don deh hehe..^^)

"ne. Namaku kim sungmin, kau bisa memanggilku..."

"minnie" ucap kyuhyun santai memotibg perkataan sungmin. Wajah sungmin memerah seketika.

"Wae? Kau marah aku panggil seperti itu?" Tanya kyuhyun setelah melihat wajah merah sungmin, benar2 namja yg tidak peka.

"Ani..ani..aku tidak marah, aku suka panggilan itu" sungmin tersenyum manis yg tanpa disadari membuat jantung kyuhyun berdegup kencang. 'Kenapa dengan jantungku? Mungkin  
kurang minum' batinnya sambil memegangi dadanya, merasakan gemuruh itu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya sungmin ketika melihat kyuhyun yg sudah berdiri diambang pintu.

"Bekerja. Kalau kau mau, kau boleh tetap tinggal disini atau pergi, itu terserah padamu" ucap kyuhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan sungmin sendirian diapartemennya.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Pergi atau tetap tinggal disini untuk sementara? Tapi kalau aku pergi, aku harus pergi kemana? Kalau pergi kerumah salah satu temanku, oppa pasti akan dengan  
mudah menemukanku. Lebih baik aku tinggal, lagi pula aku lihat-lihat walaupun penampilannya berandal tapi sepertinya dia orang yg lumayan baik" sungmin berbicara pada dirinya  
sendiri sambil sesekali menganggukan kepalanya. Sungmin melihat kesekeliling apartemen itu "berantakan sekali' gumamnya "baiklah aku akan bereskan sebagai hutang budiku padanya karena telah menyelamatkanku tadi malam"

****++++****++++****

"Whooaa..kyu, kenapa mukamu babak belur begitu?" Tanya donghae begitu kyuhyun memasuki cafe saphireblue, tempatnya bekerja.

"Pasti dia berkelahi lagi" sela kangin

"Ah kalian itu cerewet sekali" dengus kyuhyun kesal.

"Kalau mukamu seperti itu, kau bisa menakuti para pelanggan cafe" ledek siwon, owner cafe saphireblue. Kibum mencubit perut siwon sambil memelototkan mata elangnya, siwon  
hanya meringis menerima perlakuan yeojachingunya itu.

"Ini karena semalam aku berkelahi dengan tiga orang preman" kyuhyun memegangi wajahnya yg memar.

"Kau mencari gara-gara dengan mereka ya kyu?" Kangin mulai penasaran.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya berusaha menolong seorang yeoja" jawab kyuhyun membela diri.

"Yeoja? Cantik ga?" Donghae bertanya dengan wajah sumringah "aa..aww" satu detik kemudian donghae meringis kesakitan karena yeojachingunya yg  
bernama eunhyuk menjewer telinga kanannya "Dasar ikan playboy!" Teriak eunhyuk.  
Sedangkan yg lain hanya menertawai pasangan kekasih itu.

"Sudah-sudah ceritanya. Kajja kita buka cafenya" titah siwon.

Begitulah keakraban diantara mereka, bukan hanya sekedar teman kerja bagi kyuhyun tapi seperti keluarga, tempat ia menceritakan apapun yg ingin ia ceritakan.

Kyuhyun mengitarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartemennya

"Rapih sekali, apa aku salah masuk apartemen?" Tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk- garuk belakang kepalanya yg tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ani" kyuhyun terlonjak kaget karena sungmin tiba-tiba keluar dari arah dapur "ini memang apartemenmu, aku yg membersihkannya".

"mwo? Kau masih disini?" Tanya kyuhyun heran. Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun tapi malah menarik tangan kyuhyun dan duduk di sofa depan tv lalu menempelkan kompresan berisi es yg sejak tadi ia bawa pada wajah kyuhyun yg memar.

"Lukamu itu harus diobati" sungmin mengoleskan obat pada luka di wajah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memegang pergelangan tangan sungmin yg sedang mengobati wajahnya "Kau belum menjawab peranyaanku minnie, kenapa kau masih disini?"

sungmin gugup karena kyuhyun memegang tangannya dan memanggilnya dengan sebutan minnie "A..aku tidak tau harus kemana"

"maksudnya?"

"aku kabur dari rumah" sungmin menghela nafas pelan.

"Waeyo?" Khyuhyun nampak tidak kaget.

"Aku bosan, aku kesal! Semenjak eomma dan appa meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, oppa  
memperlakukanku seperti boneka porselen yg seolah mudah pecah, tidak boleh ini dan itu dan melakukan apa yg aku suka" sungmin cemberut, menggelembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir cherynya.

'Aigo manis sekali' batin kyuhyun

"Jadi..bolehkah aku tinggal disini untuk sementara?" Sungmin bertanya sambil menundukan wajahnya malu.

"Memangnya kau tidak takut padaku?"

"ani. Kurasa kau orang yg baik" sesimpul senyum manis terpatri di wajah manis sungmin.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyuman evil yg menawan. Kyuhyun mencondongkan badannya mendekat ke arah sungmin, wajah mereka semakin dekat. Sungmin salah tingkah, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"A..aku ngantuk, aku mau tidur dulu" sungmin berdiri dan akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun namun kyuhyun memegang tangannya.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku hanya mempunyai satu ranjang. Haruskah kita tidur bersama?" Bisik kyuhyun di telinga sungmin.

"Mwo? MWOYA?" sungmin tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi kyuhyun.

"Hahaha..." kyuhyun terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa, sedangkan sungmin menatap kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Ke..kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?"

"Hahaha..lihat ekspresi mukamu itu minnie, baru kugoda sedikit saja sudah seperti itu" kyuhyun menunjuk wajah sungmin sambil masih tetap tertawa.

"Ya! Cho kyuhyun kau menjengkelkan!" Rajuk sungmin sambil menutupi muka dengan kedua tangannya dan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kelantai seperti anak kecil yg membuat kyuhyun semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Katanya ngantuk, sudah tidur sana. Kau dikamar dan biar aku yg tidur di sofa"

Sungmin melangkah terburu-buru masuk ke kamar karena malu tapi beberapa detik kemudian pintu kamar terbuka lagi dan sungmin menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu masih dengan wajah yg memerah. "Ngng..aku membuatkan makan malam untukmu, ada di dapur. Makanlah" Lalu ia kembali menutup pintunya.

Kyuhyun ternganga begitu sampai di dapur, banyak makanan dan kelihatannya sangat enak. "Apa anak itu yg memasak semua ini? Waw!" Ucapnya kagum.

****++++****++++****

Seminggu sudah sungmin tinggal di apartemen kyuhyun, mereka semakin akrab, semakin mengenal satu sama lain dan semakin tumbuh rasa sayang dihati mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian pacaran?" Tanya kibum disela-sela makan siang di ruang staf cafe saphireblue.

"Belum!" Jawab kyuhyun dan sungmin bersamaan.

"Aigoo..kalian kompak sekali" puji eunhyuk.

"Belum? Berarti kedepannya bakal ada kemungkinan pacaran hahaha.." donghae juga ikut-ikutan menggoda mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin hanya diam dan wajah mereka sama-sama memerah, yang lain hanya tertawa melihatnya. Ya memang, sungmin sudah bekerja di cafe selama empat hari atas rekomendasi kyuhyun dan siwon setuju.

Setelah makan siang mereka kembali melayani tamu-tamu cafe yg siang itu cukup ramai. Tanpa ada yg menyadari ada seseorang berpakaian setelan jas rapih seperti bodyguard sedang mengawasi mereka sambil menelefon seseorang "Tuan muda, nona ada disini"

****++++****++++****

Diperjalanan pulang kyuhyun menggendong sungmin di punggungnya karena kaki sungmin yg terkilir ketika menuruni tangga cafe.

"Dasar ceroboh" gumam kyuhyun tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh sungmin, tentu saja karena sungmin ada digendongan punggung kyuhyun.

"Apa perdulimu" sungmin manyun.

"Tentu saja aku perduli! Karena aku..." kyuhyun menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Apa?" Sungmin penasaran.

"Saranghae minnie" ucap kyuhyun lirih namun sangat tulus, jantung kyuhyun berdegup kencang menunggu reaksi dari yeoja yg dicintainya itu.

Sungmin belum berkata apapun namun dia mengeratkan pelukannya di leher kyuhyun dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kanan kyuhyun lalu membisikan sesuatu tepat di telinga kyuhyun. "Nado saranghae kyu..."

Kyuhyun menurunkan sungmin dari gendongannya lalu saling mematap, memastikan cinta dan perasaan mereka lewat manik mata satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun membelai rambut panjang sungmin lalu memegang dagu sungmin dengan lembut, menatap bibir cherrynya yg pink, mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, sungmin memejamkan matanya lalu..

Chu~

bibirmereka berpagutan mesra. Sesampainya di apartemen, kyuhyun memijat pergelangan kaki sungmin pelan tapi tetap saja sungmin meringis kesakitan, lalu mengoleskan obat dan membalutnya dengan perban agar tidak bengkak.

"Gwaenchanayo chagiya?" Kyuhyun memastikan keadaan sungmin yg sudah menjadi yeojachingunya sejak satu jam yg lalu itu.

"Ne" sungmin mengangguk pelan dengan malu-malu mendengar kyuhyun memanggilnya chagiya untuk pertama kalinya.

Kyuhyun membelai rambut sungmin penuh sayang tapi tiba-tiba..

BRAKK!

Suara pintu didobrak dan beberapa orang berpakaian setelan jas hitam memasuki apartemen kyuhyun, belum sempat kyuhyun menyadari apa yg terjadi

Bugh!

Sebuah tinjuan menghantam keras wajah kyuhyun hingga terjerembab ke lantai.

"Namja brengsek! Dulu kau merebut wookie dariku dan sekarang kau juga mau mengambil adikku juga huh?" Maki namja yg melayangkan tinju pada kyuhyun itu.

"Ye..yesung.." mata kyuhyun terbelalak mengetahui siapa yg berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apakah tidak cukup hanya satu yeoja yg kau dapatkan huh?" Yesung mencengkram kerah baju kyuhyun dan menatapnya penuh kemarahan.

"Su..sungmin adikmu? Argh!" Satu pukulan lagi dilayangkan yesung menghantam wajah kyuhyun.

"IYA! DAN JANGAN PERNAH DEKATI ADIKKU LAGI! MENGERTI KAU CHO KYUHYUN?" bentak yesung sambil mendorong badan kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Oppa..hentikan! Jangan sakiti kyu lagi hiks..." sungmin memeluk kaki kanan yesung sambil menagis

"Kajja kita pergi dari sini!" Yesung membopong tubuh mungil sungmin keluar apartemen kyuhyun.

"Aniyo oppa, aku tetap mau disini hiks.." suara sungmin masih sayup-  
sayup terdengar dan akhirnya tidak terdengar sama sekali karena sudah jauh meninggalkan apartemen itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertegun dan mematung, kilasan masa lalu itu kembali berkelebat di benaknya.

TBC..

Bagaimana menurut readers? Gowawo udah sempetin baca FF abalku *bow

Mind to review? Jebaaaal…hehehe..


	2. Chapter 2

author : park ji hyun  
main cast : kyumin couple  
other cast : all couple of suju  
Gendre : romance (?), genderswitch, angst dll.  
Disclaimer : suju hanya milik Tuhan  
WARNING : banyak typo bertebaran. not like? dont read! n no BASHING! Its simple right?

Ini fanfiction pertamaku ketika dulu debut(?) sebagai author jadi maaf kalau sangat-sangat jelek.

Happy reading..

"Su..sungmin adikmu? Argh!" Satu pukulan lagi dilayangkan yesung menghantam wajah kyuhyun.

"IYA! DAN JANGAN PERNAH DEKATI ADIKKU LAGI! MENGERTI KAU CHO KYUHYUN?" bentak yesung sambil mendorong badan kyuhyun dengan keras.

"Oppa..hentikan! Jangan sakiti kyu lagi hiks..." sungmin memeluk kaki kanan yesung sambil menagis

"Kajja kita pergi dari sini!" Yesung membopong tubuh mungil sungmin keluar apartemen kyuhyun.

"Aniyo oppa, aku tetap mau disini hiks.." suara sungmin masih sayup-  
sayup terdengar dan akhirnya tidak terdengar sama sekali karena sudah jauh meninggalkan apartemen itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertegun dan mematung, kilasan masa lalu itu kembali berkelebat di benaknya.

*************************************************************************

Di mansion keluarga kim.

"Oppa, apa yg oppa lakukan? Kenapa memukuli kyu seperti itu? Dia yg menolongku hiks.." sungmin menatap nanar yesung dengan matanya yg tak henti mengeluarkan air mata.

"Menyelamatkanmu kau bilang? Lihat kau sekarang sudah jadi pembangkang karenanya!" Bentak yesung kesal.

"Ani oppa aniyo! Dia namja yg baik hiks.." bela sungmin.

"Baik? Orang yg merebut tunangan kakakmu sendiri itu baik menurutmu huh?" Yesung semakin marah bisa dilihat dari matanya yg memerah dan otot-otot lehernya yg nampak  
menegang, ini pertama kalinya yesung marah seperti itu pada sungmin, adik kesayangannya.

"A..apa maksud oppa?" Mata sungmin terbelalak mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu.

"Dia! Cho kyuhyun adalah orang yg merebut ryeowook, wookieku, tunanganku! Wookie lebih memilih dia dan pergi meninggalkanku" kini dari mata marah yesung meluncur bulir-bulir air mata.

"Tidak..itu tidak mungkin!" Air mata sungmin semakin deras membasahi pipinya, dadanya terasa sesak, kepalanya seolah mau pecah.

"Minnie!" Itu kata-kata terakhir yesung yg sungmin dengar sebelum akhirnya semuanya gelap, sungmin pingsan.

'Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Apa salahku? Kenapa orang yg kucintai justru orang yg merebut cinta yesung oppa? Yg membuatnya sangat menderita selama ini dan sekarang membuatku juga sangat menderita' dalam ketidaksadarannya pun sungmin terus memikirkan kyuhyun, dari sudut matanya yg terpejam mengalir buliran air mata dan mulutnya bergumam menyebut nama kyuhyun.

Yesung yg melihat itu juga ikut meneteskan air mata, tangannya mengepal kuat mencoba meredam amarahya. "Cho kyuhyun" yesung mengucapkan nama itu dengan nada penuh kemarahan.

Di lain tempat. kyuhyun menelusuri jalan setapak dan gelap itu sendirian, jalan ke sebuah bukit kecil, ditangannya menggenggam setangkai mawar putih, dia mendekati sebuah gundukan tanah dan membelai lembut batu diatasnya yg terpampang foto seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang dengan mata cokelatnya dan dibawah foto itu terukir nama Kim Ryeowook..

Kyuhyun duduk disamping makam itu dan meletakkan bunga mawar putih itu diatasnya.

"Apa kabar sahabatku? Aku yakin kau pasti bahagia di surga sana" kyuhyun tersenyum namun matanya meneteskan air mata.

"Kau tau? Hari ini aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Kim yesung, tunanganmu. Orang yg kau cintai hingga hembusan nafas terakhirmu. Wookie, kau lihat ini" telunjuk kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah pipinya yg lebam "Dia yg memukulku. Dia terlihat sangat marah" kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya.

"Apalagi sekarang dia tau kalau aku bersama sungmin, aku mencintai adiknya wookie, adik yesung. Eottoke wookie? eottoke..?" air mata semakin deras membasahi pipi lebamnya.

****++++****++++****

Satu bulan sudah kyuhyun dan sungmin tidak saling bertemu semenjak kejadian itu. Teman-teman di cafe prihatin melihat keadaan kyuhyun yg semakin berantakan, sering babak belur karena selalu berkelahi, mabuk- mabukan setiap hari dan sering melamun. Dan di mensien keluarga kim pun keadaan sungmin tidak jauh berbeda, tubuhnya yg mungil kini bertambah kurus.

"Kasihan sekali anak itu kanginnie hiks.." ucap leeteuk yg sekarang memeluk namjachingunya kangin setelah melihat keadaan kyuhyun yg sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Lalu leeteuk menghampiri kyuhyun dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Waeyo kyu?" Leeteuk bertanya walaupun ia dan seluruh teman-teman di cafe sudah tau alasan kenapa kyuhyun seperti itu.

"molla noona" kyu hanya menggeleng lemah.

Sekarang semua teman-tamannya duduk mengelilingi kyuhyun karena cafe  
memang sudah tutup. Siwon, kibum, kangin, leeteuk, donghae dan eunhyuk sama-sama menatap sedih ke arah kyuhyun, kyuhyun menyadari hal itu

"Apa-apaan kalian? Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja"

"Tidak kyu, kami tau kau tidak baik-baik saja" ucap siwon pelan.

"Kami tau kau sangat merindukan sungmin" sambung kibum

"Temuilah dia kyu dan jelaskan semua padanya dan yesung" saran leeteuk.

"Andwae. Aku sudah berjanji pada wookie" kyuhyun mengingat janjinya pada wookie, sebelum wookie meninggal.

"Ani kyu, wookie juga pasti ingin kau mengatakan semua kebenarannya sekarang" ucap eunhyuk sambil terisak, dipelupuk matanya kini menggenang air mata yg siap meluncur kapan saja, donghae hanya memeluk kekasihnya itu mencoba menenangkan.

Siwon menyodorkan secarik kertas dengan sebuah alamat tertera disana "pergilah kyu, temui sungmin".

kyuhyun memandangi wajah teman- temannya satu persatu, mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk memberi keyakinan pada kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih semuanya" kyuhyun membungkuk dalam di depan teman- temannya lalu beranjak meninggalkan cafe itu menuju tempat yg berada dalam secarik kertas pemberian siwon itu.

****++++****++++****

"Mau apa kau kesini? Brengsek!" Bentak yesung sambil mencengkram kerah jaket yg kyuhyun pakai.

"Tolong biarkan aku bertemu dengan sungmin" kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memberi perlawanan pada perlakuan yesung.

"JANGAN HARAP!" yesung memukul pelipis kyuhyun dan lagi-lagi kyuhyun hanya pasrah terjerembab ke lantai.

"Aku mohon yesung, ada yg harus aku jelaskan padamu dan sungmin"

"Apa huh? Apa kau belum bahagia hanya dengan memiliki wookie? Lalu kau juga mau merebut adikku begitu?" Yesung benar-benar marah, terlihat dari suaranya yg bergetar.

"Aku tidak bahagia, hanya wookie yg bahagia di surga sana" ucap kyuhyun lirih penuh kesedihan.

"Su..surga? Apa yg kau maksud?" Yesung tidak mengerti apa yg diucapkan kyuhyun.

"Wookie..wookie meninggal seminggu setelah dia mengembalikab cincin pertunangan kalian" kyuhyun mulai menangis mengingat penderitaan sahabatnya itu. Mata yesung terbelalak lebar, terduduk lemah dan mulai terisak.

"Apa kau serius? Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Hiks..wookie.." kini suara yesung parau, tak ada lagi  
nada kemarahan seperti yg ia tujukan tadi.

"Ne. Wookie memutuskan pertunangan denganmu bukan karena dia lebih mencintaiku tapi karena dia tau hidupnya sudah tidak lama lagi, dia divonis kanker otak stadium akhir" Tubuh yesung semakin bergetar mendengar penjelasan kyuhyun, begitupula sungmin yg tanpa yesung dan kyuhyun sadari sudah berdiri di dekat mereka dan mendengar semuanya.

"Dia tidak ingin membuatmu sedih kalau ia meninggal, dia pikir lebih baik kau membencinya seumur hidupmu daripada harus menangisi kepergiannya. Makanya dia meminta  
tolong padaku, sahabatnya agar berpura-pura jadi namja yg ia cintai melebihi kau, tapi apa kau tau yesung? Hingga hembusan nafas terakhirnya, kau yg selalu ia cintai, namamu yg ia sebut untuk yg terakhir kalinya dipenghujung hidupnya. Wookie memintaku merahasiakan semua ini. Mianhae..jeongmal mianhae.."

****++++****++++****

yesung memandangi foto yeoja yg ia cintai di nisan itu, wajah cantik di foto itu, wajah yg menyunggingkan senyum manis yg selalu ia rindukan.

"Wookie..chagiya..kenapa kau merahasiakan semua ini dariku?" Yesung menangis sejadi-jadinya merasakan sakit yg mendera hatinya sambil meletakan satu buket mawar putih dan sebuah cincin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaku pergi bersamamu? Hiks.." angin berhembus membelai rambut yesung pelan seolah menenangkan namja yg tengah bersedih itu.

"Kau tau wookie? Bilapun nanti aku harus hidup bersama yeoja lain demi kelangsungan keluargaku, tapi seluruh hati dan cintaku akan tetap milikmu. Jeongmal saranghae wookie..jeongmal saranghae.." yesung mengecup lembut nisan ryeowook.

_Nado saranghae yesungie...__  
_  
Yesung terlonjak, seperti ada seseorang yg berbisik pelan ditelinganya,

TBC…

Aish…pasti jelek ya FFnya, aku bakal lanjutin kalau responnya cukup baik so come on..mind to review chingudeul?


	3. Chapter 3

author : park ji hyun  
main cast : kyumin couple  
other cast : all couple of suju  
Gendre : romance (?), genderswitch, angst dll.  
Disclaimer : suju hanya milik Tuhan  
WARNING : banyak typo bertebaran. not like? dont read! n no BASHING! Its simple right?

Ini fanfiction pertamaku ketika dulu debut(?) sebagai author jadi maaf kalau sangat-sangat jelek.

Happy reading..

yesung memandangi foto yeoja yg ia cintai di nisan itu, wajah cantik di foto itu, wajah yg menyunggingkan senyum manis yg selalu ia rindukan.

"Wookie..chagiya..kenapa kau merahasiakan semua ini dariku?" Yesung menangis sejadi-jadinya merasakan sakit yg mendera hatinya sambil meletakan satu buket mawar putih dan sebuah cincin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajaku pergi bersamamu? Hiks.." angin berhembus membelai rambut yesung pelan seolah menenangkan namja yg tengah bersedih itu.

"Kau tau wookie? Bilapun nanti aku harus hidup bersama yeoja lain demi kelangsungan keluargaku, tapi seluruh hati dan cintaku akan tetap milikmu. Jeongmal saranghae wookie..jeongmal saranghae.." yesung mengecup lembut nisan ryeowook.

_Nado saranghae yesungie...__  
_  
Yesung terlonjak, seperti ada seseorang yg berbisik pelan ditelinganya,

Ia memeriksa sekeliling tapi hanya ada dia disana.

"I..itu suaramu wookie, apa kau melihatku dari surga sana chagiya?" Yesung lalu memeluk nisan ryeowook erat.

****++++****++++****

Namja dan yeoja itu berjalan menyusuri taman, menikmati indahnya musim semi sambil bergandengan tangan.  
Orang-orang ditaman itu memperhatikan mereka berdua, bukan hanya karena wajah tampan dan wajah cantik yeoja itu tapi juga karena kontrasnya penampilan namja dan yeoja itu, seperti...  
Kyuhyun sepertinya mengerti akan tatapan orang-orang itu.

"Minnie.."

"hm?" Sungmin menoleh dan menatap wajah kyuhyun yg sekarang sedang menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa kau tau kenapa orang-orang terus memperhatikan kita?"

"Molla" sungmin menggeleng imut.

"Karena orang-orang merasa aneh dan bertanya-tanya"

"wae?" Sungmin penasaran

"Seharusnya seorang putri berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang pangeran, bukan dengan seorang bajak laut sepertiku" goda kyuhyun.

"Kau" sungmin mencubit lengan kyuhyun, memelototkan mata indahnya, menggelembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya. Aegyo yg selalu membuat kyuhyun gemas. Tanpa izin lagi kyuhyun mengecup bibir sungmin sekilas lalu berlari meninggalkan sungmin sebelum mendapatkan cubitan maut dari kekasihnya itu.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUUN.." teriak sungmin sambil menutupi mukanya karena malu akan tatapan orang-orang disana, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi sungmin

"Saranghae minnie.."

*****************************************************************************

Ryeowook POV

Kulihat namja yg kucintai tengah menangis di depan nisanku, meletakan sebuket bunga favoriteku dan cincin pertunangan kami. Hatiku terasa sakit melihat air matanya.

Dia bilang hati dan cintanya hanya untukku, dia bilang saranghae wookie, kata-kata yg selalu ingin aku dengar dari suara merdunya. Dengan perlahan kubisikan nado saranghae yesungie, walaupun dia tidak bisa melihat wujudku tapi dia tau itu suaraku dan sekarang ia tengah memeluk nisanku erat, andai saja itu tubuhku pasti akan sangat nyaman dan hangat rasanya.

Maafkan aku yesungie karena telah meninggalkanmu seperti ini, aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, kata-kata terakhir yg belum sempat aku ucapkan sebelum pergi untuk selamanya dari sisimu.

Dan sekarang kulihat sahabatku kyuhyun, maafkan aku yg telah merepotkanmu selama ini dengan janji untuk tidak mengatakan yg sebenarnya pada yesungie dan memintamu berpura-pura menjadi orang yg kucintai hanya untuk membuat yesungie membenciku.  
Aku tau itu salah, sekali lagi maafkan aku kyu. Sekarang aku bahagia melihatmu bersama sungmin, aku tau dia yeoja yg baik dan pasti akan membahagiakanmu dan kau tidak akan kesepian dan sendirian lagi seperti ketika kau dipanti asuhan, seperti yg selalu kau katakan padaku.

Untuk teman-temanku di saphireblue cafe, siwon, kibum, kangin, leeteuk, eunhyuk dan donghae, terimakasih telah menjaga kyuhyun dan mewarnai hidupku.

Dan juga untuk hangeng appa dan heechul eomma terimakasih telah membesarkan dan menjadi orang tua yg baik untukku.

Yesungieku, Tuhan pasti akan memberikan pendamping yg baik untukmu, yg akan menemani hari-harimu.  
Terimakasih telah mencintaiku selama hidupku.  
Walaupun kita sudah tidak bersama, yakinlah hati kita akan selalu dekat dan aku akan selalu melihat dan menyayangi kalian orang-orang yg aku cintai walaupun dunia kita sudah berbeda.

Love u all...

End.

Sebenernya ini FF ada 4 chapter tapi di FFn aku publish chapte dijadiin satu chapter jadinya Cuma sampe 3 chapter udah end #curcol

Terimakasih banyak buat yg udah baca n review FF jelek ini. Maaf ga bisa bales review satu-satu. *deep bow


End file.
